Namasté
by gwiyeopsy
Summary: Sebuah puisi manis karya Kim Jongin yang dibuat untuk Oh Sehun, adik kelasnya. "Puisi tersebut kubuat berdasarkan kita. Yeah- mungkin terlalu pendek dan hanya seperti gabungan frasa. Tapi aku sangat menyukai kalimatku. Kau mendengarnya, kan?" ( Namasté, 150728 ) . EXO KAI & SEHUN . KAIHUN . A PLOT TWIST BASED ON TRUE STORY . dldr & rnr. warning! hot kiss scene.


_gwiyeopsy proudly present_

 **É**

 **.**

 **.**

 _an EXO fanfiction_

 _ㅡㅆㅡ_

Summary: Sebuah puisi manis karya Kim Jongin yang dibuat untuk Oh Sehun, adik kelasnya.

"Puisi tersebut kubuat berdasarkan kita. Yeah- mungkin terlalu pendek dan hanya seperti gabungan frasa. Tapi aku sangat menyukai kalimatku. Kau mendengarnya, kan?" / we are united, we are the same, we are together, we are one. - _Namasté_ , 15/07/28

.

Happy Reading!

 _ㅡㅆㅡ_

Aku Oh Sehun. Hanya seorang lelaki albino jangkung dan kurus. Aku bersekolah di Seoul Permata Junior High School. Cukup dekat dari rumahku. Aku memiliki kakak kelas yang kuanggap sahabat sekaligus kakakku sendiri. Ia sudah lulus dan sekarang bersekolah di Seoul Flava Senior High School jurusan IPA.

Ia sangat pintar. Berwibawa. Berprestasi. Ia memukau. Ia ramah dan dingin disaat yang bersamaan. Semua orang tahu dia. Semua orang tersanjung padanya. Hampir seluruh wanita sekolah menaruh hati padanya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mengindahkan parah wanita yang sudah berkorban mati-matian untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Kau tahu kenapa?

Ia menyukaiku. Eh- mencintaiku.

Bukan! Aku yakin kalian berfikir kalau aku bohong, kan? Tidak. Aku tidak berbohong sama sekali, dan aku juga bukan keGRan sama sekali.

Didepan guru-guru dan seluruh teman-temannya, ia membacakan sebuah puisi singkat berbahasa Inggris berjudul _Namasté_ yang terselip pada pidato kelulusannya sebagai murid dengan nilai akhir tertinggi.

Ia membacakan puisi singkat tersebut dengan penuh perasaan, matanya berkeliling kesana kemari, namun di dua bait terakhir, matanya menusuk tajam kearahku.

Tao, sahabatku sekaligus mantan pacarku, ia bahkan menyadari tatapan mata kakak kelasku tersebut. Ia bertanya kenapa kakak kelasku- maksudku, kakak kelas kami menatapku intens seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan.

"Puisi tersebut sebenarnya kutujukan kepada seorang junior disini. Ia yang membuatku semangat belajar, ia yang memotivasiku agar aku bisa mendapat nilai sempurna. Ia bagaikan cahaya hidup ketigaku setelah Tuhan dan Keluarga. Kepadanya, aku ucapkan terimakasih banyak." kalimatnya setelah membacakan puisi itu. Dan tak lupa tatapannya yang tertuju padaku.

Bohong jika aku tidak gugup. Kala itu, aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya. Kemudian ia menyelesaikan pidatonya sambil tersenyum kepada semua orang. Turun dari podium, ia menghampiri kedua orangtuanya. Aku tersenyum dari jauh. Lalu, ponselku bergetar. Sebuah pesan kakaotalk masuk.

 _ **사랑하는깜형**_

 _Sehunnie, bisa kau ke depan kelasku sekarang? Aku tunggu._

Saranghaneunkkamhyeong, namanya- nama sang kakak kelas yang kusimpan dikontakku. Tanpa menjawab pesannya, aku pamit kepada Tao untuk kebelakang sebentar, kemudian menghampiri kakak kelasku itu yang memang sudah berdiri disana dengan tampannya.

Langkah kakiku memelan ketika ia menyadari keberadaanku. Posisinya yang semula bersender ditembok dengan mata fokus pada ponsel, berubah menjadi berdiri tegap dan tersenyum lebar.

Tepat didepannya, aku terdiam. Jujur aku gugup sekali. Untuk apa ia mengajakku bertemu hanya empat mata begini.

"Ini." katanya.

Aku mengangkat wajahku dan mendapati tangannya mengulurkan sebuah sapu tangan dan secarik kertas. Aku menerimanya dengan jantung yang berdebar. Aku hanya memeganginya, terlalu gugup untuk membuka lipatan tersebut.

"Sehunna..." katanya lagi setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Ne?" Jawabku bergetar. Sial. kenapa aku bergetar begini coba.

"Tidak ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku, hm?" Tanyanya sambil mengelus surai maduku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan lalu membuat lengkung cherry disepanjang bibirku. "Selamat hyung! Aku benar-benar senang bisa mengetahui kau mendapat nilai ter-sempurna seangkatan. Berterimakasihlah kepada orang tuamu yang sudah mendoakanmu hingga perjuanganmu ini tidak sia-sia. Aku berdoa supaya apa yang kau inginkan cepat atau lambat akan tercapai. Aamiin."

"Aamiin." Gumamnya lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Sehunnie, Apa kau mau tahu apa yang kuinginkan?" tanyanya sok misterius.

Aku bergumam dan memiringkan kepala, antara mengiyakan dan meminta jawabannya.

"Kau tahu kenapa hyung selalu menolak perempuan yang mati-matian mendekatiku? Itu karena hyung menyukaimu. Ah- mencintaimu. Hyung sangat mencintaimu dan menyayangimu. Yang kuinginkan adalah, kau selalu ada disisiku meskipun aku sudah lulus. Aku berharap kau menjadi kekasihku, tapi aku tidak memaksa karena ini agak sedikit aneh.. Pada intinya, hyung akan selalu menjadi sahabatmu, kakakmu yang kau sayang, dan sandaran hatimu."

Aku terkejut bukan main kala itu. Antara ingin menangis terharu serta bahagia dan menangis menyesal. Aku agak menyesali orientasi seksualnya. Aku sempat membenci diriku sendiri, mengapa aku membuat orang sesempurna Kim Jongin menjadi gay? Oh Sehun bodoh.

"Puisi tersebut kubuat berdasarkan kita. Yeah- mungkin terlalu pendek dan hanya seperti gabungan frasa. Tapi aku sangat menyukai kalimatku. Kau mendengarnya, kan?" kata Jongin hyung sambil merangkulku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Hyung..."

"Ne, Hunna?"

"Maafkan aku.." kataku. Ia mengernyit bingung. Aku menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatku.

"Maafkan aku telah membuat orientasi seksualmu berubah. Aku merasa sangat berdosa telah membuat orang membanggakan sepertimu menjadi gay karena aku, apalagi aku hanya namja biasa. Maafkan aku Jongin hyung. Aku sungguh tidak ada rasa cinta kepadamu. D-dan lagipula.." Air mataku mulai mengalir ketika menyadari kalimatku begitu menyakiti hati Jongin hyung. "Lagipula terlalu biasa untuk bersanding dengan namja spesial sepert-hmpft."

Mataku melotot membesar ketika bibir Jongin hyung membentur bibirku. Jongin hyung memelukku dan melumat bibirku pelan. Aku hanya diam membisu. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Beribu-ribu kupu-kupu seperti menjalari perutku. Sensasi ini begitu mengganggu tapi menyenangkan.

"Hyunghh."

Lidah Jongin hyung masuk kerongga mulutku ketika aku ingin meminta lepas untuk bernafas sejenak. Lidahnya mengabsen seluruh gigiku sebelum membelit lidahku. Aku mencoba membalas lilitan lidahnya. Aku dapat merasakan campuran salivaku dan Jongin hyung mengalir didaguku. Bodoh, entah mengapa aku menyukai sensasi ini.

Bibir Jongin hyung turun keleherku. Ia mengecupi permukaan disana. Aku mengeluh pelan. Apa kami akan melakukan hubungan intim disini? Oh Sehun, buang pikiran mesummu itu.

Dan tepat pada lipatan antara dagu dan leher, Jongin hyung mengigit kecil dan menghisapnya. Meninggalkan bekas merah disana.

Jongin hyung melepaskan cumbuannya kemudian menatapku lembut.

"Bagiku, tidak atau iyanya kau mencintaiku, asalkan kau selalu ada buatku, itu sudah cukup. Dan untuk mengapa aku berani mengubah orientasi seksualku, karena kau adalah lelaki manis yang spesial."

Aku tersenyum haru kemudian menghamburkan diriku didalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun."

"Aku menyayangimu, Jongin hyung."

 **ㅡ** **ㅡ**

Mengingat kejadian dulu membuatku merindukan Jongin hyung.

Ah! Aku ingat, dulu Jongin hyung pernah berkata; "Jika kau rindu padaku, kau hanya perlu menyebut namaku tiga kali dan membuka puisiku."

Lalu ia tertawa ketika aku tertawa. Ia seperti penyihir saja. Aku merogoh saku celana seragamku dan mengambil sapu tangan krem dengan tulisan disana.

 _my soul honors your soul._

 _i honor the place in you where the entire universe reside._

 _i honor the light, love, truth, beauty & peace within you._

 _because it is also within me._

 _in sharing these thing,_

 _we are united, we are the same, we are together,_

 _we are one._

 _Namasté, 15/07/28_

 _written by Kim Jongin, dedicated for Oh Sehun._

Aku tersenyum sendiri membaca sablonan diatas sapu tangan itu.

"OH SEHUNNNN!"

Aku tersentak kaget dan menyimpan aapu tanganku cepat. Sial, aku lupa ini pelajaran Hwang Seonsaengnim.

"Apa yang kau bengongkan dari tadi?! _Everyone screaming your name so loud and you still with your world. What happened with you?!"_

Aku menunduk kesal. Sialan. Memikiran Jongin hyung membuatku hilang fokus.

" _NOW, GO OUT FROM MY CLASS AND MEET ME AFTER THE LESSON END. UNDERSTAND, MR. OH!?_ "

"Yes, Ma'am."

Akupun keluar kelas dengan berat hati. _Namasté_ sialan.

 **ㅡ** **end** **ㅡ**

 _gwiyeopsy at 4th of October 2015._

안녕 여러븐!

내이름 귀업쒸 입니다.

Hi, everyone!

I'm gwiyeopsy. Call me gwi. This is my first fic that i post here. Wdyt guys?

Please leave review after read. 감사합니다아아아앙! ㅆ


End file.
